


What are we Wonder Woman?

by CollieLover234



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: #Vanity, #Vanityfest, Babysitting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: #Vanityfest prompts - TroopsAaron and Robert have gone on a day out and Charity and Vanessa have to look after Seb for the day





	What are we Wonder Woman?

“Oi, come here you, were not finished.” Charity said as she pulled Vanessa into the back room. It was nearly opening time and it was quiet, everyone was out except for Charity and Vanessa. Charity pushed Vanessa into wall and kissed her passionately. “Your not going anywhere” 

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Aaron and Robert with little Seb in Roberts arms

“Thank god your here, right, here’s all his things he likes and a list of things to do.” Aaron said holding the list in his hand.

“What’s this for?” Charity said as she stood there with her arms folded and confused.

“Well, Chas said you were taking Seb for us.” Robert said

“She never told us this!” Vanessa said “she’s away.”

“Well she should have told you!” Robert said as he handed over Seb to the ladies. “Thanks!” He shouted as they walked out.

“Great! Who does Chas think we are Wonder Woman?” Vanessa said cradling Seb in her arms.

“Well you sort of are babe, especially in that superhero costume!” Charity giggled remembering their first kiss

“Don’t start you!” Vanessa said “I can take the morning off today and then you can take over later okay?”

“Fine! As long as we get work done I’m not fussed.” Charity said “I need to go”

“No you don’t, you’ve got some time.” Vanessa said putting Seb in the sofa.

“But seriously though, you did look incredibly gorgeous in that costume even if we were two sheets to the wind!” Charity said wrapping her arms round Vanessa’s waist. 

“Maybe I could be a makeshift Wonder Woman.” Vanessa said kissing Charity gently on the lips

“Oi go, look at the time.” Vanessa said as she looked at her watch. “I’ll see you later.” She said as she pulled Charity in for a kiss goodbye before rushing out.

The morning was hectic for both of them with Charity rushing off her feet getting work done and Vanessa was tired of looking after Seb. She walked into the pub to find Charity working and Matty helping.

“Nice to see you working!” Vanessa chirped, “It’s your turn to take him, he’s hard work!”

“Ugh yay, I love how Chas likes to tell us we’re baby sitting. Go and get some work done and I will catch you later!” Charity said as she took Seb and kissed Vanessa goodbye.

“Matty? Do you mind taking over?” She asked him, he was tapping away on the cash register adding up a couple of pints.

“No, that’s fine you go, I can hold the fort”

“Thank you” She said as she walked out of the pub.

About an hour into work, Vanessa was so tired she fell asleep on the desk. Rhona walked in and woke her up.

“Care to tell me how much sleep you got last night?” She asked.

“Sorry, I’ve had to look after Seb this afternoon, I don’t know how Aaron and Robert do it but he’s so tiring.” Vanessa said tiredly.

“Well your not Wonder Woman” Rhona said “if you want to you can go home it’s not like we’re busy or anything.”

“No no, I can stay, work needs to be done.” Vanessa said rubbing her eyes

Over at Tug Ghyll, Charity was get so tired of looking after Seb too. She had done everything on the list and made sure he was happy.

Hours later, Vanessa walked back in from work She was just about to sit on the sofa when she saw Charity and Seb asleep. She couldn’t help but take a photo of them, she walked past and put her hand on Charity’s shoulder

“Hey, guess he tired you out too.” Vanessa said 

“Oh yeah he did.” Charity said in a dull tone of voice. 

“We’ll budge up cuz I could do with a sleep too.”

Vanessa cuddle herself up against Charity they were both so tired after this afternoon, 

“Hey I got something.” Charity said as she pulled out the yellow mask and put it on Vanessa’s head. “Now you really can be Wonder Woman!” She said 

“Wonder Woman Babysitter you mean.” Vanessa giggled.

The two of them were so tired they fell asleep on the sofa. After about an hour, Robert and Aaron came in. They saw Seb sleeping on the sofa with Charity and Vanessa next to him. They picked up Seb and his things and left a note saying “well done Wonder Woman”


End file.
